


Life isn't Fair

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crying, Death, M/M, Mystery Characters - Freeform, Tears, all the feels, you pick the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Life isn't fair. You don't always get a chance to say goodbye before a loved one is snatched away forever.





	Life isn't Fair

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long week, and this oneshot reflects that. 
> 
> Take the time to talk to your family and friends, you never know how much time you have left with them.

The world seemed to slow as the phone dropped from his hand. Around him people continued on their way, barely paying him any attention. The person on the other end of the phone had to be lying, there was no way it was true.

“Excuse me sir, you dropped your phone.”

He felt his phone be pressed into his hand, he blinked, muttered something, he wasn’t sure what before he turned and came back the way he had just come from.

He had to get to him, had to find out it was just some cruel joke.

But it wasn’t. It wasn’t a joke, his lover, his best friend was gone.

Rage built up in his chest before disappearing just as quickly. He wanted to cry, scream, yell, he wanted to shake his lover and tell him what an idiot he was, but he couldn’t.

He’d never be able to hold him in his arms again, never kiss his lips again, never trace the scars with his hands, or make his lover come again and again. And it hurt.

And now he had to say goodbye as he laid him to rest. He didn’t know if he could, he wasn’t ready to let go. It was too early, they were too young, they hadn’t done everything they wanted to do yet.

_It wasn’t fair._

He was tired of all the ‘I’m so sorry.’ that he kept getting and the ‘At least he’s in a better place now.’

_It wasn’t fair._

Honestly, if he heard another ‘I’m sorry’ or any other words of sympathy he was going to punch something.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his friends looking at him worriedly. He tried to say that he was fine, but the words seemed to get lost in his throat. The hand on his shoulder squeezed it and then they were moving. It was time.

He couldn’t. He couldn’t do this. He wasn’t ready. _It wasn’t fair!_

He didn’t want to look into the casket again, he didn’t want to watch his lover, his best friend, his _everything_ be lowered into the cold, cruel earth.

He felt tears prickle his eyes but made no move to hide them or to wipe them away as they fell down his cheeks. His hands curled into fists, he shoved them into his pockets, hiding the way they shook as his head bowed and his shoulders hunched.

He couldn’t do this. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye, he didn’t want to.

_Why was life so unfair?_


End file.
